


Living Proof

by blue_sweater



Series: Sexually Liberated Darcy Lewis [10]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Play, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_sweater/pseuds/blue_sweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock has a stressful day at work. Darcy is very happy to help him unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Proof

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys. I wrote this ages ago and had it lying around. Been a while since I had a sexy one-shot ft. Darcy.  
> This fic contains a dom/sub relationship which has pre-established rules and safe words. that's not made explicit in the story but it is in the subtext.  
> title and lyrics from Lydia's 'Follow me down'. Thanks for reading!

_If it doesn't hurt, then it's all the same shit_

_I don't think it works that way_

_Said I need it in the worst way_

* * *

 

Darcy heard the door open to her apartment. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the shape of him in her hallway.

“Hi, Brock,” she said, turning back to her window garden. Those petunias wouldn’t water themselves.

“Mmm.”

“Good day at work?”

“Mmm.”

His noncommittal responses were always so enthralling. She smiled. “That bad, huh?”

He moved across the room to her and snaked his arms around her waist. “Pretty awful,” he said, pressing a kiss to her ear. “Until now.”

His big hands moved, shifting her clothes until he could run his palms over the smooth, soft skin of her stomach. He was still dirty. Sweaty. Darcy loved the smell of him. She felt something odd – something that wasn’t sweat or dirt – touch her skin.  She looked down to see the semi-dried blood from a gash on his arm.

She latched onto his wrist. “Hey! What’s this?”

“Nothing,” he said. His mouth moved to her neck, and her eyes fluttered closed as he left open-mouthed kisses in her most sensitive spots. He knew her too well.

“You – Brock, no, you need to see the medic.”

“Nah,” he said. “What I need is you. Need you naked. Need you wet and trembling. Need you begging me to fuck you.”

Darcy hissed a sharp breath as his words went straight to her core, shooting down her spine, down between her legs. He sure did have a way with words.

“Sound alright to you, kitten?”

Breathless from his kisses and his words, Darcy nodded. Brock took her hand and led her to their bedroom. “Undress,” he said.

As she began to remove her clothes, he peeled off his Kevlar, his black long-sleeved shirt and jeans, his big boots. Darcy wanted to watch, but he said, “On the bed, baby girl. Face down.”

Darcy did as she was told. She fucking loved this. Loved that he knew exactly what she needed, that she could get so turned on by this. That she trusted him implicitly, that she could do everything he said and know he was doing it for her pleasure, not just his own.

He was good to her.

Darcy felt the mattress sink as he knelt behind her. He tapped lightly on her hip.

“Up.”

Darcy lifted her ass up, resting on her knees but keeping her shoulders on the mattress, face against the pillow, back arched.

“Good girl,” he said, smoothing a hand over her bare skin. “God, you’re so fucking pretty.”

Darcy whimpered as he ran a fingertip over her outer lip, pulling her apart slightly so he could look at her. “And so wet already, baby. Just for me, right?”

“Yeah – yes.”

“Yes, what?”

Darcy paused. “Yes, sir.”

He didn't always want her to call him sir. But sometimes he needed it, and she was more than happy to oblige. It made the blood rush to her cheeks and chest, flushing bright red at the same time as her stomach turned at how filthy it all was.

“Don’t slip up again, baby. That’s your only warning.”

She felt his fingers part her again and he stroked her, deftly flicking at her clit. Her body bucked but she stayed as still as she could, breathing heavy, keening as he pushed a finger inside of her.

“Always so tight, kitten. How’d you do that, huh? After all this time, you’re still as fucking tight as the first time I had you.”

Darcy pressed back into his hand, trying to get more, but Brock put his other hand on her hip and held her steady.

“Nuh-uh, baby girl. You want more you gotta ask for it. Ask _nicely_ ,” he added.

“Sir – please, touch me more,” Darcy managed, gasping as he curled his fingers inside of her.

She felt him move again but didn’t know what he was doing until she felt his tongue sweep over her. She cried out, wringing sheets in clenched fists as he thrust his tongue into her before stroking her again, going over and over and over her until she was whimpering and shaking.

But every time she was about to come, he’d leave her clit and lick soft and slow at her lips, slowly building her up again until she was a mess, desperate to come, desperate for release, tears stinging at the corners of her eyes.

“Sir – _please_ I have to come – I can’t – can’t do it,” she whimpered, crying out as his tongue flicked her clit hard. She could use her safeword if she wanted to, if it got too much. But it rarely did. She always loved this.

She heard him laugh, and felt his hot breath wash over her skin as he teased her with his fingers. “Baby, we haven’t even gotten started yet and you’re already beggin’. Do you want it that bad?”

“Please sir! I need you.”

“You’re fucking filthy,” he said, voice dropping low, teeth nipping at the soft flesh of her inner thigh. “So damn needy. Nobody else knows you’re like this, do they? They think you’re sexy and cute but they don’t know how fucking desperate you can get.”

Darcy moaned loud at his words, as he continued to play with her, tease her, fuck her on his fingers, and punctuate his words with strokes of his tongue. She was a trembling mess, begging for him just like he said she would be.

Thankfully she didn’t have to ask again. After a moment, there was a rustling of a condom packet. Rumlow shifted until he was pressed against her, cock nestled between her cheeks and knees shifting her legs apart, spreading her wide. He thrust against the cleft of her ass a few times, holding her still as he did. She wanted to shift her hips to take him in but she knew if she did she’d get in trouble.

She stayed perfectly still, and was rewarded soon after when the tip of his cock nudged her wet opening, and in one smooth motion slid home. Her mouth fell open and she sobbed, moaning for how good it felt to be filled as Rumlow smoothed his hands over her ass and back, soothing her.

“There you go, baby girl. Doesn’t that feel good?”

Even if Darcy wanted to respond she couldn’t have, she was completely lost in the feeling of Rumlow slowly fucking her. She was nothing but moans and desperate cries as his thick cock stretched her open, brushing over that place inside her. She was so sensitive, every feeling was tenfold and she could feel her eyes rolling back from the pleasure.

Darcy could have wept with joy as he slowly rocked her through her first orgasm, low voice saying, “Come on, baby, you can come. Come on me, kitten – just like that, Darce – _fuck_ –”

Her voice broke as she tipped over the edge, her insides tightly clamping around Brock as she came hard, riding the high as he fucked her through it until she fell apart, muscles going soft and body feeling limp, and suddenly it was difficult to keep her legs up. Luckily, Brock had a hold of her hips and was holding her steady.

“That was so nice, baby girl,” he growled. “Wasn’t that nice?”

“Yes, sir,” she managed, between gasping breaths. “Thank you sir.”

Darcy’s voice was completely gone, her head was spinning and Brock was still fucking her, still pumping slow and deep into her now completely relaxed, warm opening.

She jumped when she felt his finger move to her other hole, rubbing and pressing gently.

“Shh, sweetheart. It’s alright. Just relax.”

They’d done this a few times and Darcy had a difficult time admitting that it felt good, because it also felt so _weird_. Not to say she didn’t like it – it was fine, it felt really good, especially with Brock. But it was still odd and it always made her tense up.

Darcy took a breath and tried to do as she was told as she felt Brock’s spit-slick finger glide over her hole. He began to thrust a little harder inside of her, distracting her as he slipped his finger inside her ass.

She gasped, and her automatic reaction was to shift away, but Brock had a tight hold on her with his other hand, pulling her back into his dick. His finger moved deeper, shifting around inside of her and she whined at the feeling. It was weird.

“Do you like that, baby?” Brock asked.

“N-no sir,” she managed.

“Does it feel good?”

Darcy hesitated. That was an entirely different question.

She yelped as Brock slapped her ass with his other hand, sharply bringing her back to attention. “Answer me, baby girl. Does it feel good?”

“Yes, sir.”

Darcy was just getting used to the sensation when he pulled his finger out and then pulled his cock out of her. She couldn’t help the whine that slipped out at being left empty, and tried to move back as he did but he gave her ass a quick spank again.

“Don’t move,” he said, sharply.

Darcy heard him walk from the bed out of the room, and resisted the urge to look when she heard him come back. He got back up on the bed and said, “Stay really still, baby,” he said, calmly, running a hand down the small of her back, into the arch. “You gonna be good for me?”

“Yes sir, I’ll be good.”

She almost leapt away again when she felt something probe at her asshole. But she didn’t, she did what Rumlow said, she stayed still – very still – as he pushed something into her. Something hard and slicked up. She whimpered as it stretched, getting wider and wider –

“Sir, it hurts,” she whined. “Please –”

“It’s alright, sweetheart. Just a little more. You can do it.”

Darcy cried out as the plug reached its widest point before going narrow, fitting snugly inside her body. Brock nudged the base, shifting it inside her and she gasped.

“Look at you, taking it so good,” he said, voice almost a groan. “Fuck, Darce. I’d love to fuck that sweet little hole – shh, baby, I’m not gonna, we’re not there just yet. But one day you’ll be begging for me to fuck you right here,” he said, punctuating the words with another twist of the plug, making Darcy moan sharp and loud. “Yeah, doesn’t that feel nice?”

She wasn’t ready for him to press his cock back inside her wet cunt, but when he did Darcy let out a strangled moan, feeling his length move against the plug in her ass. It was so weird. It felt really damn good. She could feel her skin heating up, a shameful blush coursing through her as she realised she liked it a lot.

“Tell me how it feels, kitten.”

“It – it feels – good, sir,” Darcy gasped, as he thrust back into her sweet spot. “Fuck –”

Brock’s hand dealt her another slap to her ass, but this time his fingers tapped the bottom of the plug, and Darcy made a surprised cry at the pain, and the pleasure.

“No swearing, baby girl,” he snarled.

Darcy blinked. That was new. She had a very filthy mouth, he never seemed to mind before. Maybe it was just a new game. Not that she minded, Brock’s games were always fun.

“S-sorry, sir,” she stammered, having difficulty speaking as he began to thrust harder. He pushed on her lower back, making her arch more, and the next thrust he rammed fully inside of her, fucking her right to the hilt.

Without thinking, Darcy swore again. “Shit – _ah_! Sorry –” she moaned, as he spanked her again.

Another slap quickly followed. “Sorry, _what_?”

“Sir! Sorry, sir, I – oh –”

Darcy lost all coherency as Brock grasped a fistful of her hair and pulled, making her body arch further than it had before, and she could barely hold herself up any longer. Brock was thrusting deep and fast into her, every thrust pushing against the plug, shifting it inside of her and she was close, so close –

She moaned high and long as her next orgasm crashed through her, every nerve alight with pleasure and pain. She could hear Brock growl as her body pulled him in further, and she could feel his thrusts beginning to lose their rhythm, sporadically fucking into her as he chased his own end.

“Fuck – so – so damn good, baby, _fuck_ –”

He growled again as he came, pressing so deep inside of her it made Darcy whimper, but she barely had the energy to complain or even sense the discomfort. She was numb, felt like she could collapse at any second. But not until he said so. She stayed there, trembling as she kept her knees and ass in place as Brock slid out of her, and she gasped as he slowly pulled the plug out of her.

Only then did he say, “You can relax, baby.”

Darcy’s legs gave out and she slid to the bed, flat on her stomach, body heaving as she breathed deep. Her eyes were closed, body limp. She was done. She was  _drained_. God, it felt so nice, felt so good to be so wrung out and blissed out all at once.

She felt Rumlow bump against her, lying beside her. “Hey, sweetheart. You alright?”

“Mmm,” she murmured, and he chuckled.

“Good,” he said, before he pulled at her hip, rearranging her to fit snugly against his body, nuzzling at her neck with that rare, sweet affection he only gave to her when they were alone together. “You did so good, sweetheart.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Really good. That was just what I needed.”

Darcy curled into his chest and sighed happily as he stroked her hair, soothing her scalp beneath gentle fingers.

“You need anything? Need a drink?”

“Maybe in a bit,” she replied. “I’m good for now.”

“Alright sweetheart. You let me know.”

Darcy smiled into his chest. "I knew there was a reason I liked you so much."

"Just one?" he replied cheekily. 

"I'm sure the others will come to me later."

"Won't be the only thing coming later."

She playfully poked him in the ribs. "Cheeky."

Kissing her again, he smiled. "You love it."

She really did, she thought as she dozed off in his arms. 


End file.
